Out of the Water and into the Flames
by Tione
Summary: Ying Fa Sumi is an ordinary girl living in Iowa. When two men tell her she was switched at birth and is really the princess of Fier, she's surprised. How will she adjust to palace life? And nobody said anything about a betrothed!
1. What?

Out of the Water and Into the Flames  
  
By Jesus Freak  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm using a weird font to see if it transfers. I don't own ccs. I just got done reading the book 'A Royal Pain' and it gave me a cool story idea. Not your usual 'Princess Diaries' story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm an ordinary 16-year-old. Well, I was until a while ago. Why don't I start out that one fateful day…  
  
  
  
I was walking home from school, my bag packed with books and more in my hands. Finals were coming up and I had to study. I soon reached my ordinary Iowan home and noticed a black limo that looked like a hearse parked in the driveway. My first thought was 'Oh my gosh! Someone's died!' I ran into the house and tripped over a shoe. All my books came tumbling out of my arms.  
  
"Ying Fa! Pick up your books and come in here! There's some people I want you to met!" My mother shouted. I gathered up my books and threw them on the kitchen counter. I entered the living room and what I saw was: 1.) My mother on the couch with red eyes. 2.) My father looking extremely angry. 3.) Two strange men standing near the fireplace. And 4.) My annoying little brother wasn't home yet. (You may not get this part but it will become clear in a little bit.)  
  
"This is Mr. Lyde and Mr. Coniy," My father introduced tensely. I went up to them and offered them my hand to shake. Each bowed down on their knees and kissed my hand.  
  
"Your Majesty," Each said.  
  
"Your What?" I asked. For a minute I thought that they had said Your Majesty. I had probably misheard them.  
  
My father took a deep breath and replied, "They said 'Your Majesty'. And that's exactly what you are. You know the story of your birth?" I nodded. Who could forget? My mother was pregnant and wasn't due for another two months. My parents decided to take a quick vacation to La Tine, in Fier. (That's a made up country. It's really huge and powerful.) My mother went into labor while a parade was marching through the street right in front of the palace. The queen had just had her baby and the doctor was going out to announce the good news. He met my father in the middle of the street and agreed to help. Thus, I was born. In my opinion, the doctor who predicted when I was going to be born, stinks at math.  
  
Mr. Lyde pulled a letter with an official seal on it. "This was written by the doctor who delivered you," He explained.  
  
I took it, broke the seal that had already been broken, and read it out loud.  
  
I am afraid that I have done a terrible thing. They threatened to kill me if I didn't. I switched the baby named 'Ying Fa Sumi' and switched her with the Queens baby. I saw Mrs. Sumi going into labor from the window and pretended I was going to announce the good news. After the baby was born, I switched it with the Queens baby. Nobody will find this letter until I am dead. I apologize for any inconvences but I wanted to live. Again, I am sorry.  
  
"And this means?" I asked, my melodious voice shattering the silence.  
  
"This means that you are Sakura Mionette Sika Kinomoto, princess of Fier, daughter of Their Majesties, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto," Mr. Coniy explained.  
  
'WHAT!!!"  
  
  
  
So, how was that for the prologue? I know it's short, but this is the prologue for pete's sake! If you have any questions, email me at javetter@netins.net and I'll answer them the best I can as soon as I can. Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	2. Meeting the parents

**__**

Out of the Water and into the Flames

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: I have no claim to CCS. This chapter is a little more interesting.

"Your Majesty! Your majesty! Are you all right?" Mr. Coniy shouted urgently. I got up shakily.

"I think so." I had fainted and felt extremely stupid. Just then, Yamazaki burst in the door. Yamazaki dropped his books next to mine and joined us in the living room.

"You will have to come with us to Fier, of course. You will have protocol lessons before being presented to the public," Mr. Lyde was explaining. 

"What? Why does Ying Fa have to go to Fier?" Yamazaki (Not Yamazaki Takashi) blurted. For once, I had a chance to sound superior and royal to him, he being the one that always brags. 

"I am princess Sakura Kinomoto of Fier, daughter of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto. I have to take my rightful throne," I told him, really laying it on thick. 

"Yeah right, and I'm a monkey's aunt, which is saying something because I'm male."

"Well, I'd like to meet your nephew/niece. So when did I get married?" I actually did like the idea of being the princess of Fier. I wasn't very opposed to the idea of going to Fier either. 

"First protocol lesson: Always say the royal man's names first. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto," Mr. Lyde said.

Another "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!?!?!" accompanied this discovery. (Not the protocol lesson)

::*::

"Kat, can you come over?" I asked my best friend over the phone.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Have you lost your marbles? I have to study for finals! You do too!" Kat exclaimed. Kat was a reasonable person and of course she would think about studying.

"I won't be there for finals," I told her miserably. "I just found out that I'm Princess Sakura Moinette Sika Kinomoto, daughter of their royal majesties Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. I have to go to Fier tomorrow."

"Ha ha. Ying Fa, that isn't funny and I'm not laughing."

"I'm not joking."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

::*::

"If Your Majesty looks out the window, you can get your first look at the country you will be ruling," Mr. Coniy informed me. He and Mr. Lyde had been conversing between themselves the entire flight. 

The departure had been quick. I could only pack very sentimental things, necessities, and things to do. I had a suitcase and duffel bag full of things.

I glanced out the window. What met my eyes were endless fields of corn and rice, flowers, lush trees. All together it formed a quilt of beautiful scenery. But what caught my breath in my throat was the palace. 

The palace had lush green ground and high towers that seemed to want to touch the sky. It was huge and had a beautiful lake on the grounds. I never even felt the plane land and it was a surprise when I was ushered out. A huge roar greeted me.

It seemed all the population of La Tine, the capitol of Fier, was there to greet me. A long red carpet was rolled out and I walked uncertainly down it. I waved to all the people there. 

When I finally got to the end of it, there were four people to welcome me. Two I assumed were the Queen and King. Excuse me, King and Queen. Another I thought was my brother, Prince Touya. 

The last one I had no idea. He scowled at me, like I was some kind of disease. He was actually quite handsome. He had dreamy amber eyes and thick rich chocolate colored hair.

The man, King Fujitaka, spoke. "I am Fujitaka, your father. That is Nadeshiko, your mother. That is Touya, your brother. You are allowed to stomp on his foot if he calls you a kaijuu. And that is Prince Syaoran, your betrothed."

How was that? I'm gonna make Sakura not know what a betrothed is! R&R! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	3. Betrothed? What's that?

**__**

Out of the Water and Into the Flames

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: Well, who out there thinks I own it? This chapter gets interesting! Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Touya!

I wanted to ask, "What's a betrothed?" but I didn't have time. I was whisked away and put in my bedchambers to sleep. The Queen, err… I mean my mother insisted I must be tired from the long journey. Hardly, I had slept most of it.

Maybe a betrothed is a butler or personal servant. It could be almost anything I guess. 

My room was huge. It had a huge bed that would probably fit twenty people with a large white canopy. The bed itself was white with large fluffy pillows. It was a feather bed. The rest of the room will have to wait till later because then, I was content burying my head in those pillows.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" I shouted. A girl came in; she looked about my age. "Hi! My name's Tomoyo! I'm your handmaid. Oh, you're so kawaii! I'll love making costumes and dresses for you! Let me take your measurements…" She muttered. 

I sweatdropped. She was… overwhelming. "Come here, Sak- I mean Meiling!" A girl with crimson eyes and long black hair in pigtails came into the room.

"Hello. I'm Meiling, the former princess. Nice to meet you," The girl said, seemingly timid. Seemingly. 

"Hello, you aren't mad at me, are you? My name used to be Ying Fa, you can call me that," I replied. 

"No, I'm not mad at you because I get to be an advisor. That's a lot better then being a princess. I'm your royal advisor. Come to me with any problems, questions, and sticky situations," She told me. 

"Oh, that's great Meiling! I so happy for you! Now, you'll need a new wardrobe! I'll start on it soon…" Tomoyo got that starry eyed look and Meiling just sighed.

"Is she always like that?" I whispered to her.

"Yes. And you're lucky she doesn't have her video camera with her," Meiling replied.

"Oh, I have to catch you on tape, Sakura-chan!" (The real one. When anyone refers to Sakura, they are talking about Sakura, not Meiling.) She whipped out a camera and started to laugh. "The entire world will see my kawaii Sakura-chan!!! Ohohohohohoho!!!!"

"Guess I spoke to soon." I started to inch away from Tomoyo. She was scaring me. 

"It's time for dinner," Came a bored voice from the door. It was Syaoran, my bethrotheds of something like that. 

"Syaoran!!!" Meiling exclaimed, glomping him. "You'll be the only thing that I miss about being a princess!" 

"Get off of me."

"Oh, you're no fun!" 

"Whatever." He left. Suddenly, Meiling ran up to me and grabbed my shirt. 

"If you hurt Syaoran in anyway, you'll have to answer to me! You hear me?" I laughed nervously, a sweatdrop making it's way down my head.

"Don't worry. I won't touch him," I told her. "I'm not suicidal," I muttered, sotto voce. We all walked down to the dinning hall. 

Food was served and Queen Nadeshiko stood up. "I have an announcement to make! Our newly recovered daughter, Sakura, is going to be taking protocol, educational, and defense lessons with Prince Syaoran, her betrothed." 

I probably looked blank. Syaoran was glaring at her like she had just announced that she canceled Christmas. Everyone clapped, until I asked,

"What's a betrothed?" Silence… Then Touya,

"Only a kaijuu wouldn't know what a betrothed is." I stomped on his foot, I did have permission after all. Finally, Fujitaka spoke up.

"A betrothed is a… fiancé." My eyes widened. 

(This is part of the story) So that's my story so far. I'm stuck in a castle with a scary former princess, a cold fiancé, and a crazy handmaid. We'll continue later…

So, how is it so far? R&R please. Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	4. Dancing in the Rain

**__**

Out of the Water and Into the Flames

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: Hey! How're you all doing? I was working on Blind Dates (last chapter is gonna be good!) but I decided that it would be good to work on a chapter of this. So many ideas! So many characters to torture!

I guess I fainted or something because I woke up in my big fluffy bed with Tomoyo, the Queen and King, err… my parents, Meiling, and Syaoran, who didn't look very happy, staring at me.

"Uh, hi. I guess I fainted," I told them, sitting up. Then I remember what made me faint and lay back down. "Having a bethrothed or whatever it is wasn't mentioned when I came over here! You knew that I wouldn't like that and that I probably wouldn't agree to come!" I shouted at them, glaring accusingly. 

"Now, love, Princesses don't use the word "whatever" and it's betrothed, please remember that. And also, it was mentioned in the contract. Only the lawyers saw the contracts," The Queen, I mean, my mother, told me.

"So then you payed the lawyers not to tell us! I demand to go back! The contract also allowed me to go home within a year of coming here if I didn't like it, then the former princess would reclaim my place as the real one!"

"There was some bribery used but that is beside the point. I am also very sorry to inform you that there was a problem at the airports. There is a computer here that connects to all the airports and there was a problem with that and it will take six to eight weeks to be put back up," Father said. 

_Isn't that convenient?_ I thought. 

"Now, why don't you take some time to get to know Syaoran? Have fun," Mother commanded cheerfully.

Everyone but Syaoran exited and I glared at their backs. "How convenient is it that the computer is down," I muttered to myself. 

I turned to find Syaoran glaring at me. "Hey, don't be glaring at me. I'm not the one who arranged this and I don't want this!" I snapped. His face softened a fraction of an inch.

I got up and wandered over to the window, enjoying the view of the lush greenery surrounding the palace. In the distance, you could see a city, probably the capital. Then I spotted the gardens. Beautiful was the only word in the English language that could describe them. Turning back to Syaoran, with my best set of puppy eyes on, I pleaded,

"Will you take me out to the garden? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" 

"No."

"Please? I'll leave you alone if it's within my power until I can get back to America."

"You do know that I'm getting the better end of the deal, right?" Seeing my nod, he continued, "Sure."

Syaoran got up and strode quickly to the big set of stairs at the end of the hallway. I had to run to keep up. "Not many people can get into the gardens. The entrance was sealed two years ago and was going to become overgrown. But I found a side entrance that wasn't sealed and I've been fixing it up. Your room has the only view of it."

That was the most I've ever heard him talk before. Probably the most he had talked in months. 

"Wow. That was noble of you."

"No, the fools here at the Kinomoto Palace are too stupid to realize the true beauty of a garden."

I pondered that for a while. Why was he here if he thought we were all fools? Okay, that was a brain fart. Duh, he's here because he's engadged to me and he probably didn't have any say in the matter. 

He strode confidently through the kitchens, to a little door in the far corner past all the machinery used for the cooking. 

Pulling a key out of his pocket, he opened the door. And stepped into a wonderland.

It was obvious that he put a lot of work into this garden. Everywhere you looked, there was beauty. It wasn't overdone, but it was tasteful. 

"Wow," I breathed, and for a moment, I thought that I saw a flicker of pride in his eyes before they returned to their cold amber. 

The sky rumbled threateningly but I payed no heed. Exploring every inch of the garden was fun. It was enclosed by a huge wooden wall. With Syaoran commenting on all of the flowers and plants made it even more enjoyable. It must have been a big step for him to show me his secret sanctuary.

My favorite sight has to be a big weeping willow tree surrounded by burning bushes that were in full "burn". 

With another threatening growl, the sky broke loose. Rain pounded down all around us and Syaoran instantly ran to the cover of the weeping willow. 

I stuck out my arms and started to twirl around. It seconds I was soaked. Spontaneously, I grabbed Syaoran and started to dance. His hair was plastered to his head and he look like a drowned rat, as I probably did.

Then he _laughed._ Laughed. Syaoran Li laughed. And he had the biggest grin on his face known to man.

He whooped loudly and continued to dance. 

I was scared. But I savored the moment anyway because I doubted that I would see him like this ever again.

I wondered what his parents had done to him to make him the emotionless boy he pretended to be. And I felt a small amount of pity for him.

I will change him. I'm going to teach him happiness and love. All the things he's missing right now.

I won't rest until I do.

Now, how was that? I know that it's really short but it's just to hold you off for a while. I'm gonna finish Blind Dates before I do anymore of this. Review please! Jesus Freak, signing out! 


End file.
